The Adventures of Serenity Takaishi
by Honey-527
Summary: This is the hottest story. It's about a girl named Serenity who has mystical powers and most use them to save her friends and family. (On Hold)
1. Default Chapter

Yasmeen: Hi, everybody. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All the great Anime people do. But I do own Serenity, Serina, Mystic, Sakura-Lily, Carmen, and Julisa.  
  
I stared out the window from my home in Tokyo. It was such a beautiful Friday afternoon! Why am stuck in this house doing homework? Mr. Toshi is the only teacher who would do that to us. I started to do my homework when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said. My older sister, Serina came in. "Hey, squirt" She said. Serina's 20 years old and she has her own car and a boyfriend and a cell phone. I have a cell phone but I can only use it for emergencies. "It's so nice out. Why aren't you outside playing with Yugi or Sakura-Lily or Carmen?" Serina asked. "I have a lot of homework" I said. "Give me a sheet of paper and give me your assignment." Said Serina. I gave it to her. 2 Minutes later the answers to my homework where on the paper. "Copy them down, and go outside to play" she said. "Wow! Thanks Serina" I said. "Your welcome" she said and left.  
  
I'm Serenity Takaishi. I'm 15 years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. Many people think that Japanese people only speak Japanese. WRONG! I live in a town where everyone speaks English. But I do speak Japanese. My best friend is Yugi Hugerashi. He's 15 and we've been best friends for ever. My other best friends are Sakura-Lily Tugami, she's 15 too, and Carmen Tonami, age 15, an exchange student from Rome, Italy. Let's get back to the story, okay? Cause I'm wasting valuable readage, dudes and dudettes.  
  
Anyway, did you know a long time ago, when I was born, my mom gave me a beautiful blue ring. Ever since, I was given a mysterious power. The power to tell the future. When a vision comes to me, my blue ring starts to glow. Anyway, I decided to walk to Tasania Park. It's a beautiful park in Tokyo where I like to go and sit. It has a big beautiful lake. It's called Tasania Lake. Just then, I heard a voice. "Hey, Serenity." It was Yugi. "Hi, Yugi. Whatcha been up to?" I said. "Nothing. Why are you here alone?" Yugi asked. "Well, there's no one else to be here with" I said. "I don't have a boyfriend". "I'm surprised. You are pretty, you know" said Yugi. That's Yugi. Always sending me compliments, and always so comforting. "Thanks Yugi. But if I was so pretty, all the boys in Tokyo would be chasing me" I said, sighing. "You have Takari chasing you" said Yugi. "Ewww" I said. "Not cool". Takari is this stalker boy who has a humongous crush on me, but I don't give him the time of day. Just then, my cell phone rang. Since it was only for emergencies, I began to worry. It was Sakura- Lily. "Sakura-Lily, what is it?" I asked. "This isn't Sakura-Lily. This is your worst nightmare. The end is near, Serenity" said a voice that sounded nothing like Sakura-Lily's bright cheery voice. It hung up. "Who was that?" asked Yugi. "I don't-" I started. Then my ring started to glow. My eyes grew big and turned blue. I saw it. It was Sakura-Lily, being hit by a speeding car. "Oh, no." I said. 


	2. 2 A Warning

Saving the Future  
  
Yasmeen: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The cool Anime people do. I own everyone other than Yugi, Tristen, Marik, and Joey. Yugi: You know, Yasmeen Yasmeen: Yugi, shut up  
  
"Serenity, what are we going to do?" asked Yugi. Yugi knew all about Serenity's mysterious power. "Call Carmen. This counts as an emergency" I said. I got out my phone and then Carmen answered. I told her the vision. Just then, a purple light gleamed. Carmen appeared. "Hi, Yugi!" she exclaimed. "Hi, Carmen" Yugi responded. "We'll have to go into the future" I said. "How can we go into the future?" asked Yugi. "It won't be easy. Both of you, take out your teleportation devices" I said. Yugi took out his dueling card and Carmen turned her necklace around. My gold crescent moon on my forehead started to glow. "Repeat after me." I said. Yugi and Carmen nodded. "WITH THE POWER OF THE MOONS COMBINED WE ARE TELEPORTED INTO 2 HOURS!". Yugi and Carmen repeated. Soon, a mix of purple, blue, and gold mixed and they friends were teleported into two hours later.  
  
"Were are we?" asked Yugi. "I don't know. Where's Serenity?" asked Carmen. "I'm right here" I said, from a tree. "I can't get down" I said. "Jump!" said Carmen. "I can't. It's too high" said Serenity. "Help me". Carmen tried, but she couldn't climb a tree for nothing. "Yugi!" Serenity called. Yugi climbed the tree, grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me down. "We need to get to Sakura-Lily" Yugi pointed out. "I know." I said. A noise from the trees startled them. A glow. Someone was teleporting! "CAMOFLAGE POWER" I whispered. Then, we were hidden between trees. It was a cat who was teleporting. "Mystic!" I said. Mystic is my Persian cat. She's the one who talks and has the crescent moon on her forehead. "Serenity! Serenity?" she called. I walked out. "Mystic what are you doing here?" I asked. "Serenity, you are in great danger. You must return to the present right away" Mystic warned. "Come on, Mystic. It's only been two hours." I said. "Serenity, you must understand that as I am your pet, I am also your friend. You will decide for yourself" said Mystic. Then she teleported again.  
  
Walking a lot, they reached a big house. "This is Serenity's house." Said Yugi. "Her room is on the top floor. How will we get up?" asked Yugi. "Honestly, Yugi, do you have any skills?" said Carmen, her Italian accent slipping out. Carmen turned around her beautiful necklace. "Gravity Stair Showcase!" Carmen whispered. Carmen started to climb up on air as if it were stairs. "Ciao!" she said. Me and Yugi stared. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" I said. I grabbed Yugi's hands and ran up the invisible stairs. We looked in the window to see Sakura-Lily on the phone. Lifting the window, we could see she was talking to Alexmi. Alexmi was another friend of ours, another boy. We could hear bits and pieces of the conversation on the phone. "Sure.No way!...Of course. Yokimi Road?...I'll be there.yeah. 5:30 tomorrow?...bye?" said Sakura-Lily. She hung up the phone and started reading a book on her bed. 


	3. 3 Saving SakuraLily and Uncovering Other...

Yasmeen: I don't own- Yugi: We know! We know! You don't own Yu-Gi-Oh don't sue and all that. What's gonna happen to Sakura-Lily? Serenity: Yugi, I see you have a short attention span Carmen: Yes, I agree Yugi: No I don't Yasmeen: Do you like to start arguments? Yugi: No Yasmeen: Yes you do Yugi: I don't. You stupid, Yasmeen. Yasmeen, Carmen, and Serenity: No, you're stupid!  
  
"So nothings gonna happen today? She's gonna die tomorrow?" asked Yugi. "You ask dumb questions. She's not gonna die" I said. "Period". They had transported and were at Sanamia Park. Yugi was pushing Serenity in the swing. Serenity was going back and forth and talking to Yugi too. "We are gonna save Sakura-Lily. She is my best friend" I said. He stopped swinging. "Well, what about me? I'm not your friend?!" he said. "Yes, you are. You have an attitude Yugi" I said. "Well I can't help it!" Yugi exploded. "LEARN TO HELP IT" I said. Just then they both leaned towards each other and then they kissed. It seemed like forever. When they broke apart, Serenity's hair flew in front of her face. "I gotta go" I said. "RETURN HOME" I said and I was teleported home.  
  
The next day, they set out to go and get Sakura-Lily. Carmen had a bunch of homework and since Yugi's a school genius, he finished in school, and remembers that Serina did mine for me. I met Yugi in the future by Yokimi Road at 5:30. "Hi, Yugi" I said uneasily. "Hey" he said. He was looking down at the ground. Then we saw Sakura-Lily walked. We hid in the bushes. A car was seen nowhere. She walked across the road. Somewhere called her voice. She stopped in the street. "SAKURA-LILY! SAKURA-LILY!" the voice kept calling. Then the speeding car came. We saw Sakura-Lily struggle to move, but it was as if her shoes were stuck or glued to the ground. "Aaah!" she screamed. "Somebody help me!!" she screamed. Serenity jumped up and pushed Sakura-Lily out the way. Then it happened. The car. The lights. The horns. Serenity screamed. She waited for the crash. Her body crumpled to the ground. I screamed. I felt as if I'd never stop screaming. I aw black. This is it-" I Thought. "I'm dead-this is it-I'm dead"  
  
Yugi: Yasmeen?! Why'd you do that? Yasmeen: Do what? You the one who kissed your girlfriend Yugi: I don't know how that happened but she's not my girlfriend. I mean why'd she get hit? Yasmeen: Um, excuse me, Yugi, I think this is my story so- Yugi: Shut Up Yasmeen: No you shut up I don't think you- Yugi: You can't think you're stupid, I- Yasmeen: I don't wanna hear it-La, la. I can't hear you! I can't- Yugi: Idiot Yasmeen: Idiot!? Boy, I'll come over there and slap the crap out of you Yugi: Whatever Yasmeen: Whateva? Oh, all right. (Walks over, slaps Yugi, Yugi falls to the floor) Yasmeen: Anyway, if you want me to continue my story, send me some reviews Yugi: Ouch, you idiot Yasmeen: What! You want another one?! Boy, I will. 


	4. Living With Reality

Serenity woke up to whispers. "Serenity's woke!" she heard. She opened her eyes and saw Yugi's pale face. "Yugi why are you here? What happened? Where's Serina?" Serinity said. Serina walked over. Serenity stood up and tried to get out of her hospital bed, but Yugi pushed her my down. "Yugi! What are you doing?" Sernity said.  
  
"No, what are you doing? You can't get up, your doctor said so!" Yugi said. Serenity swore. "Freak the doctor, alright? I have more things to do!" Serenity snapped. "I know whtat you're doing. I bet you Sakura-Lily is fine" Yugi said. Serenity got out of the hospital bed but quickly fell down on the hard cold floor. "Ah!" Serenity cried.   
  
Her sister, her Dad, Yugi, and Serina rushed over. "I'm fine just..just go away" Serenity said. Her family backed up, but Yugi stayed. "You too. Especially you!" Serenity said. "Serenity I'm just trying to help!" Yugi said. "I don't need your help, Yugi!" Serenity screamed. Yugi left, and Carmen ran in. "Go away Carmen" Serenity said.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving, Serenity. I hardly got to see you in this fanfic. Now, you're leg is broken. And-""My leg is what!?" Serenity said. ":It's broken. Your going home today, and--" They heard a ring. Every single person in the hotel room including the nurses pulled out a cell phone and said "Hello?" at the same time, including Yugi   
  
and Serenity. "It's me!" Carmen called out. Everyone put there phones back up. "Oh, hi, Sak-" Carmen started. Serenity jumped up, grabbed the phone, and then immediatley fell back on the floor. "Sakura-Lily! Hi, it's Serenity,what? Oh, that's great! No. Tell Alexmi he'll have to wait. No, I don't care, Lily! Tell him if he's gonna have  
  
a problem, he can talk to me. Do not go, do you hear me?Aughh! Fine, just-just don't go!" Serenity said into the phone. Yugi walked back over and Carmen just looked. She thought about her next visioin. How could she save her friends and family from trouble if her leg was broken? Serenity looked at her friends and they looked at her.   
  
"What are you looking at, help me upof this floor!" 


	5. Takari's Note

Yasmeen: I'm back! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but my computer was acting all rudey-poo so I couldn't do anything. That, and I didn't feel like it! LOL. So, here's the continuation of Serenity Takaishi!  
  
Serenity floated through the clouds. She climbed up these velvety stairs that lead to a gigantic door. She tried to reach it, but something held her back. She turned to see all her friends. Yugi, Carmen, and Sakura-Lily were grabbing her top. "Let go!" Serenity mouthed. She spoke, but no words came out. She was unleashed from there grasp and headed for the large doors. She ran and ran, but as she ran the doors seemed to go farther, and farther, and farther, until--- "Miss Takaishi!" Serenity lifted her head from her desk at school.She had drool all over her face and didn't know. She wiped off her mouth and turned towards the teacher. "Huh?" s she said. Her teacher, Ms. Origami, stood looking stern. "How can you learn about the feudal era when your in dreamland?" she said. Yugi snickered in the back of the class. "Mr. Hugerashi, silence!" she said. "I'm sorry, Ms. Origami, I was up late last night" Serenity said. She couldn't believe she'd fell asleep again. "Thank you, Miss Takaishi. Now, if you return your eyes to the chalkboard-" Just then, Mandy Morrison passed Serenity a note. "Who's it from?" Serenity whispered. But Mandy had turned her head. Serenity grasped the note and looked and the front:  
  
To: Serenity Takaishi  
  
Serenity unfolded the note and read it, then she gasped. Dear Serenity, It's me again. Takari. You know the Spring Formal is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Although you've rejected me in Spanish, English, Japanese, and Italian, oh, and French too, I know you want to go with me. So what do you say? I know it's a yes. Say yes, Serenity. You'd better say yes.  
  
Serenity raised one eyebrow. "'I'd better say yes?'" she said, whispering. "Miss Takaishi, do you have something that you want to share with the class?" Ms. Origami said. "No, Ma'am." Serenity said. "Let's see then" Ms Origami said, walking from the back of the classroom. Serenity didn't know what to do. If she went to the trashcan, she'd know she had something. She did the only thing she could think of-and put the note in her mouth. "Where is it?" Ms. Origami said. Serenity nodded her head no. "Nothing eh? OK, Serenity, but try to pay attention. And take that gum out of your mouth. Serenity nodded her head and went to the trash. She took the note out and threw it away. Then she took out a piece of gum, chewed it, then spit it out. She went to her seat and took out a clean sheet of paper. She took out her favorite pen and wrote:  
  
Takari, the answer's no. The answer's always gonna be no. Leave me alone! And what do you mean 'I'd better say yes'? You don't control me. I'm not going to the dance with you. Get a life. Alright? Leave me alone, Takari!  
Serenity  
  
The bell rung and the class got up. She gave Takari the note, and watched him read it. "Leave me alone, Takari" Serenity said. "You still want me" Takari said. "Yes. I want you to leave me alone" Serenity said. She walked ot of class, not knowing anything about the Feudal Era of Japan. 


	6. Serenity's 2nd Chapter

Serenity and her friend Mimiki walked to school. "So anyway, there's this rumor around school that Sakura Lily's with Alexmi,'Mimiki said. "But why did Stacee tell Doriku-chan that Alexmi liked YOU, and I was like, "What the d star double hockey sticks are you talking about?" and I was all-""Serenity!" said a voice. "Oh no, it's Takari. The bus is right down the street, just a few houses down!" Serenity said. "No. He's gonna catch up. We're gonna have to walk" Mimiki said. "What? Mimiki, it's 10 blocks"Serenity said. "Run fast" Mimiki responded. They started to jet when Takari flew right in front of them. "Takari what do you want?" Serenity said. "Serenity. The dance is on Friday, do you want to go with me?" he asked. "Oo, I'm thinnking of a word between the letters N and O. What is it?" Serenity said. "Ummmm....No?" Takari said? "That's right hon" Serenity said, and ran to the bus. "Wait!" Takari said. Serenity already got on the bus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Takaishi, could you please explain the Math problem?" said Serenity's Math Sub, Ms. Higurashi. "Oh sure" Serenity said. Serenity liked Ms. Higurashi. She was a 24 year old College Graduate, who was young and full of life and up to date with Teen Trends. Serenity stood up and went to the board. "OK, now this is like so totally simple. You have 12x5(4x3)+4. Using the Order of Operations, we start in the Parenthesis, and--" Serenity stopped and her crescent moon glowed Gold. Her eyes opened wide and she held her breath, she was having a vision! She saw Alexmi. Getting...Oh no, it can't be! She blinked and started to breathe. The whole class was looking at her. "M-Ms. Higurashi, I gotta go to the bathroom..." Serenity said. She ran out the classroom into the Girls Bathroom.  
  
OK, I know it was VERY short, but I'm just getting back into updating. Plus I was doing my homework at the time of this update....lol. So next chapter expect a longer one.   
  
1) What had Serenity seen happen to Alexmi? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Serenity's Mistake

Serenity immediatley ran to Alexmi the next hour. She walked up to him. 'Ugh. I thought the Wicked Witch was dead" he said. "Alexmi, hon, shut up"Serenity said. "Did you just call me 'hon'," Alexmi said. "Listen Alex, stay with me" Serenity said. "Oh, well, you know I know all the girls want a piece of Alex but you gotta wait...hon" Alexmi said. Serenity took her binder and hit him in the head. "Are all guys as sexist as you? Women are just as equal as men are," Serenity said. "Here it goes," Alexmi said. "Women, will fight for there rights. We are gonna succeed in this world as individuals, not as some little 'Oh, Alexmi, I'll do anything you ask,"Serenity started. Alexmi began to hum America the Beautiful while Serenity kept talking. "We are gonna succeed, for the people, of the people, and...uh,...you know what I mean. We will-Alex shut up!" Serenity said. She pushed him. "This is serious. Somethings gonna happen to you. That's not good" Serenity said. "What do you mean?" Alexmi began to be more serious. "Yeah, uh, you might wanna sit down" Serenity said. They where outside, so they sat on the ground. Serenity put her jacket down first. "Women," Alexmi said. "What was that?" Serenity said. "Uh, I said 'Begin'" Alexmi said. 'Well, what's gonna happen is-" Serenity started. 'Wait. Don't say it outloud. Whisper it" Alexmi said. "As in my mouth get next to your ear? No" Serenity said. "It's not like you're gonna kiss me or something" Alexmi said. "Hecks naw I'm not kissing you, come back to planet Earth, hon" Serenity said. "Like I want you to kiss me. I don't want West Nile" Alexmi said. "Just please tell me what's gonna happen to me" Alexmi said. "OK. But if my lips TOUCH your ear, I am gonna be drinking Lysol" said Serenity. She cupped her hands over her mouth and leaned in. "OK, don't freak out, hon, but someone's gonna hit you." Serenity whispered. "That's all?!" Alexmi said. "No! Then they 're gona take you in a gas filled room. I didn't see who it was, Alexmi, but-" Serenity started to finish. Sakura Lily   
  
watched them the nearest gate. "That 304. She's kissing Alexmi. She knows I like him" Sakura Lily thought bitterly. She walked by and pushed Serenity on Alexmi. "Ah!" she screamed. Alexmi pulled Serenity up and then pushed her back down. Sakura Lily Lakira Tugami, what is wrong with you?" Alexmi said. Serenity got off the ground and brushed off her skirt. "Yeah, what's your damage?" she said. "You are! You 304. Kissing Alexmi How could you!?" Sakura said. 'What? She wasn't kissing me!" Alexmi said. Sakura Lily turned sharply and looked at Alexmi. "You liar" she said. "I'm not lying! You just-" he started. Sakura Lily lifted her hand and smacked him across his face. He was hit so hard Serenity heard it and Alexmi fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh, Alexmi are you OK?" Serneity said. She ran to the ground where he laid, holding his face. "Yeah, go to his side" Sakura Lily said. Serenity stood up. "You have got some serious problems Sakura!" Serenity said. "I have problems? No, you have problems! Don't ever talk to me again!" Sakura Lily said. She walked off. Serenity looked at her and looked back at Alexmi. "Alex can you get up?" Serenity said. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just go" Alexmi said. "Aight see ya. I'll talk to Sakura" Serenity said, and she ran down the playground. Alexmi looked back up. "But uh, can I get some like ice or ointment or something--"  
  
Yasmeen: Hey. Hope you like. R+R kay? Luv ya 


	8. Very Short ChapterSerenity's Bad Vision

Serenity felt terrible. How on Earth could Sakura-Lily even IMAGINE that her and Alexmi was kissing? That is just gross. Serenity had tried to call Sakura Lily's cell phone and home phone, but she never answered. Serenity hung up her phone for the 7th try. As soon as she hung it up it rang. She pressed "PHONE". "Hello?" Serenity said. "It's Alexmi." Said Alexmi. "Hey, uh, what's up?" Serenity said. "It's Sakura-Lily, she's totally ignoring me" he said. "Me too" "D'you think she hates us?"  
  
"No, of course not. We're her friends." Serenity said.  
  
"I'm gonna try her again"  
  
"Okay" Serenity hung the phone up. She got on the computer but had a vision. It was Takari jumping off the school building! On purpose! "No." Serenity said softly to herself. "No! No, no, no, no, no!!" Serenity put on her brown high heels, the closet thing to her desk and ran outside. She was going to find Serina, who was in the backyard. "Serina!" Serenity screamed. "Nani?" Serina said. "Take me.Takari's house.now!" Serenity said, out of breathe. "Nani demu?" Serina said. "No time to explain!!!" Serenity said. Serina and Serenity jumped in the car and left. 


	9. Changing Love

Serenity and her friend Keikoa walked out of the school yard. "So Sakura-Lily is mad at you because she thought that you kissed Alexmi? Harsh and totally misunderstood." "Yeah but when i tried to tell her, she didn't believe me. She slapped Alexmi so hard that it sounded like a sonic boom when he hit the floor. Now she's having a fit about it." "Well how are you going to tell her that everything she saw was a misunderstanding?" Keikoa asked. "I don't know." Then Serenity thought you something. "I got a idea! Come on!" she said.   
  
*~*~*~*At Domino park*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura-Lily sat on the swing set, rocking back and forth. "I hate them. Serenity knew that I like Alexmi and he knew as well." she said. She began to get glassy eyed. Then someone walked past Sakura-Lily. Then he went to find Serenity. "Where could he be?" Serenity asked. "Who?" "Serenity!" They turned around to find Yugi running to them. "Hey Yugi! We've been looking fot you!" "Same here! What's wrong with Sakura-Lily? I saw her crying in the park!" he said. "Oh no. It's gotton too far." "What's gone to far?" he asked. "I'll tell you on the way." she replied. Yugi went his different way.  
  
*~*~*~*Domino Park*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man school was boring! Whoever made up school needs to be sued. I have a ton of homework. Also whoever made that up too should be sued." he said. As he walked to his home, he heard some sniffling and crying. "What's that?" He walked until he heard the noise get louder. "No one will ever like me for who I am like I like them the same way!" "Sakura-Lily?" "Leave me alone!" she said. "I'm not leaving. What's wrong?" "Absolutly nothing." "It doesn't look like it." He took his backpack off and bent down to his knees to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Look at me Sakura-Lily. I want to help you." She opened her eyes. "Huh? Yugi?! Why do you want to help me? You usually don't help or talk to anyone but Bakura." she said. "Yes that's true. But now I want to help you." he said holding her chin. "Tell me what happened. "Ok." She explained everything. "Whoa. That explains alot." "Yeah. I'm still depressed." she said. "Why would he do that to you? I thought he liked you." "I did too. I guess I thought wrong." she said ready to cry again.   
  
Yugi felt sorry for her. "Take this. You can wipe your tears away. I'll take you home." "Thank you." He held out his hand and helped her up from the swing. She grabbed her backpack and started to walk with him.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So that's why she was crying." Alexmi said. "Yeah. Since she won't talk to me, maybe you can talk to her Alexmi." "I'll try Serenity. If I can't, maybe Tea can." "Hey look!" Keikoa said. "It's Sakura-Lily.........and Yugi?!? What is she doing with him?!? She's even holding his hand!" Serenity said. "Hey Sakura-Lily!" "Huh? What do you want? Go be with Alexmi!" she said. "I told you that it was a mistake!" "You liar!" she said. "Sakura-Lily why are you with Yugi? He's...he's Yugi?" Serenity said. "Yes! At least he wants to make me feel better! I'd rather be with him than Alexmi!"   
  
Everyone was shocked. "No......" "Goodbye." she said. They started to walk off to Sakura-Lily's house. "I can't beileve it." Serenity said. "Me either." Keikoa said. "We have to tell the others." Serenity said. "Right."   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Thanks Yugi. You made me feel better." "No problem." "Well I have to go now. Goodbye." she said. "Goodbye." "One more thing...." "What? She kissed him on his cheek. He blushed slightly and so did she. "See ya later." she said as she ran inside her house. "See ya....."   
  
She went to her room and sat on her bed. Then her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Sakura-Lily want are you doing? Serenity told me that you was with Yugi." "Why would you care? You only care about Serenity." "I care about you because you're my friend and Serenity didn't kiss me. She was trying to whisper something in my ear." he said. "I don't care! You're a liar Alexmi! Yugi helped me feel better! I like him better than you and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Then she hung up the phone.  
  
"No....... Sakura-Lily! She's gone. I can't get her back." "Yes you can. I'll help you get her back from Yugi." "Thanks Takari."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity sat in her room on the computer. She got an JIM from JOL. (Japan Online).  
  
A_Mi: Serenity T. Your friend's in trouble wit Yugi.  
  
Miss_Renity: Hey Alexmi. I know. But the thing is I don't think that that is Yugi...  
  
A_Mi: Who else can it be retard???  
  
Miss_Renity: Shut up. I don't know... But he wouldn't get wit Sakura-Lily  
  
A_Mi: What's wrong with her  
  
Miss_Renity: Nothing is wrong with her, but he just...he just wouldn't. Think about it, hon. I dunno. I gotta think. Be back l8er OK?  
  
A_Mi: Sure.  
  
[b]Miss_Renity has signed out[/b] 


End file.
